prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Saxaphonegirl/Please Judge...
i was writing a fan-fic precure i was hoping some of you could judge it, i haven't thought about it's name,mascots or villains but i have the cures figured out. It's theme is the arts(mostly drama) and the cures represent animals Its starts when a 2nd year, Naomi Amaisawa, applies to be part of the Muses. The Muses are the most talented girls in the school. With exceptional skills in music, art, drama, singing, dancing etc. Naomi is a magnificent painter. The girls go in one by one showing off their talents but Naomi, peering through the door, can see they're very bored. Naomi's turn comes up. She first forgets her paints, then painting so hard from nerves she breaks her canvas! As she's fumbling around the Muses are roaring in laughter. As Naomi leaves to cry an Antagon(monsters from items) appears a strange pink rabbit, Lapina appears. As Naomi rages with fury of it destroying her school, she chucks whatever she can find at it. Lapina soon see's the girls strength and helps her become a Pretty Cure, Cure Easter. Naomi Amaisawa Naomi is a wonderful painter and is very friendly. Her mother is a hair dresser whilst her father is an unsucessful architect. Naomi wants to be a muse to develop her artistic talent and to make new friends. As Cure Easter she controls the power of heart and is represented by the rabbit. Because of this she also has a sub power, Super Jump. This allows her jump at incredible heights and extremely long distances and land without a scratch. Roxanne Clairoux Roxanne is the fashion Muse. She is a French exchange student and her Japanese is fluent. She is very enthusiastic about her work and loves to treat her friends, yet is cold to those unknown to her. Her mother is a novelist whilst her father is a businessman. She has two twin older brothers who constantly protect and annoy her. As Cure Nectar she is represented by bees and has the power of light. She has two sub powers, Enhanced agility and Hover. Her reflexes are impecable so she is untouchable and as a bee she can fly, albeit only a few meters off the ground. Kazumi Takaiyama Kazumi is the music Muse. She is grows up in a very musical household with her grandma and father. Her speciality is the piano but she she is also very good on the violin, drums, guitar and singing. Her grandmother usually takes care of her as her father mostly is at his workplace, a book store. Kazumi is a staight-A student and she can usually be relied upon for different tasks. As Cure Felis she is represented by cats and has the power of sound. She has two sub powers, night vision and extra speed. She has great vision in low light situations (when using this her eyes light up). And also her speed is extraordinary. Suzume Shirohane Suzume is the dance Muse. She is very rhythmical and can dance beautifully to almost anything. Her ballet skills especially are incredible and garner lots of viewers at the school's annual concerts. She is a senior is and is one of the superior Muses. She lives with her mother; a newspaper writer, and her younger brother who is a great actor and in Naomi's class. As Cure Tsubasa she is represented by birds and can control wind and air. Her sub power is flight, and can soar to great heights and adapt to high altitude. Category:Blog posts